warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Molewhisker (TC)
Molewhisker is a large brown-and-cream tom with amber eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc Bramblestar's Storm Molepaw is now a warrior with the name Molewhisker. He is seen on a patrol near the ShadowClan border. He growls that they've probably learned their lesson after seeing they haven't trespassed the border. When Blossomfall falls into the lake, Molewhisker dashes to the water's edge. Bramblestar commands Molewhisker and Sandstorm to put their weight on a branch that could save Blossomfall. Blossomfall gets a hold of the branch and they start to haul the branch in. With their efforts, Blossomfall is saved. When Bramblestar orders every cat to stay away from the lake, Molewhisker agrees, saying it's a good idea. Molewhisker catches the giant white bird that crossed the WindClan border, and is praised by Bramblestar. When the patrol gets back to the camp, Molewhisker announces that he caught the large white bird and has a moment of glory. He is later seen sharing a shriveled shrew with Briarlight. When the lake floods, he is seen climbing a path to safety. He panics, feeling like he is going to fall. In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice Molekit and his sister, Cherrykit, are born to Poppyfrost and Berrynose during an unusually hot and dry greenleaf, although both are not yet named. After both are born, Jayfeather, the medicine cat of ThunderClan, calls for Berrynose to come see his kits. Before Berrynose arrives, Tigerstar, Hawkfrost, and Brokenstar, residents of the Place of No Stars, suddenly appear and gaze at the kits hungrily. Jayfeather's brother, Lionblaze, arrives and also sees the three cats, though none of other cats can see them. The Dark Forest cats disappear when Berrynose arrives in the nursery and greets his mate and kits warmly, assuring Poppyfrost that their kits would be the best in the Clan. Jayfeather suspects that the Place of No Stars' warriors are looking to recruit the kits if they die, but Lionblaze tells him that the Place of No Stars doesn't want dead kits, they want living ones. Fading Echoes Molekit and his sister are officially named and listed in the allegiances. Molekit is most likely named after Poppyfrost's dead brother, Molepaw. Cherrykit tries to show Jayfeather a battle move she made up, but when she messes up due to a leaf, Molekit makes remarks that she's scared of a leaf, starting an argument. Poppyfrost reprimands him moments afterwards. Molekit and Cherrykit are noted by Jayfeather to be some of Briarlight's biggest supporters. When her backbone is broken by the falling tree, the two kits play around her and regard her as a friend. Molekit climbs onto Briarlight's shoulders and balances there, and Briarlight boasts to her mother, Millie, that she could balance both kits on her shoulders. Night Whispers Molekit is seen several times playing with Cherrykit, and talking to his mother, Poppyfrost. Sign of the Moon He and his sister, Cherrykit, are at Dovewing and Ivypool's warrior ceremony, saying that they will be the best apprentices yet. Firestar overhears this, and tells them they are not six moons old yet, much to the kits' dismay. He and his sister also get bellyache from eating too much squirrel, but when treated with herbs from Jayfeather, they both eventually heal. The Forgotten Warrior When Molekit is getting his apprentice name, he at first refuses and tells Firestar that he doesn't want to do the "nasty" apprentice jobs, such as removing the elders' ticks. His mother, Poppyfrost, shuts her eyes and digs her claws into the ground when he says this, and his father, Berrynose, is furious. The Clan is shocked, but Firestar tells the young tom that he won't only have to do tasks like pulling the elders' ticks, only sometimes. Molepaw gives in and agrees to get his apprentice name. Rosepetal becomes his mentor. When Molepaw, Cherrypaw, and their mentors are outside of camp practicing battle moves with Brightheart, a fox attacks them. Their mentors chase away the fox, but the fox comes back to get Molepaw and Cherrypaw. A strange cat chases the fox away, thus saving the two siblings. When the two and their mentors return to camp, Jayfeather checks up on Molepaw. While he checks him for injuries, Jayfeather enters Molepaw's memories; he sees the strange cat, but doesn't recognize it. When Sol comes back to ThunderClan, he tells ThunderClan that he saved the two, but later it is revealed to be Hollyleaf who saved them. Molepaw and Cherrypaw are mesmerized by Sol since Mousefur was telling them about him earlier. Later after hunting with his mentor, he brings back two mice in which he gives to Mousefur and Purdy to eat. When Hollyleaf comes back to camp, Firestar tells him and his sister to make a nest for her in the apprentices' den. When she wonders about the hollow looking different, Molepaw exclaims that a tree fell into it, and that he would tell her about it while they made her nest. Throughout the book, he and his sister listen to Sol's many stories. When Firestar names cats to go into battle patrols, Molepaw and Cherrypaw protest, saying they were not named for any patrols. Firestar tells them they are going to be on his patrol; the patrol that stays at camp to protect the queens and elders in case any WindClan cats broke through. He and his sister exchange glances, not knowing whether to be disappointed that they might not fight, or proud to be on a patrol with the Clan leader. The Last Hope While Ivypool and Dovewing are chattering in the morning, he is seen telling them with annoyance they awoke him with their conversation. He later says that he and his sister don't have any training that morning, because Spiderleg thinks they're too small to practice climbing. Ivypool replies that ThunderClan doesn't want any injuries. Soon after he is eager to practice battle moves with her and they work on defense moves. He, along with his sister, Cherrypaw, are training with Ivypool and Dovewing. Ivypool is teaching them battle techniques and helping them to improve those skills. After the training session, he and his sister have a little skirmish, which angers Ivypool and she scolds them for that. This brings the realization to Ivypool that if the Clans and cats go on like this, they won't be able to win the final battle. Molepaw serves as a messenger during the final battle, along with his sister, Cherrypaw, as he is one of the fastest cats in his Clan. He is assigned to WindClan, and then RiverClan, and his sister to ShadowClan. Before they leave, Poppyfrost tells them she's proud of them, and Berrynose comments that though they're apprentices, they're warriors today. In the middle of the fight, Bumblestripe runs into Molepaw and Cherrypaw. Dovewing happily notes they're safe, and Molepaw comments that RiverClan has already driven the Dark Forest warriors on the edge of the border. In the Vision of Shadows Arc The Apprentice's Quest In the Novellas Hollyleaf's Story He first appears outside, playing with Cherrykit. His mother, Poppyfrost calls for him to bring his sister back to the nursery. He then tells his littermate that she can't play today. Later on he is mentioned when Hollyleaf wants to go and look for herbs with Fallen Leaves to help the two kits. Later Hollyleaf watches as he and his sister practice battle moves. Near the end, Hollyleaf saves him and his sister from a fox. Mistystar's Omen Dovewing's Silence Molepaw is first mentioned briefly when Purdy says that he will need help burying the dead. Molepaw just grunts in response. When Purdy says that he is the only elder lefts Molepaw looms abashed and gets up to help Purdy. Dovewing whirls around when she hears a kit say help that the Dark Forest is coming to attack her. She relaxes when she sees Molepaw creeping up on the kit, Amberkit. Dewkit and Snowkit run up to him yowling traitor and Molepaw responds by asking if they do not trust him even though he swore the oath. He pounces in front of the kits, but Dovewing steps in front of him asking him what he's doing. Molepaw says that he's just playing. Dovewing then says that there is no need to scare the kits and that the battle has already been won. Molepaw's gaze slides over to where Thornclaw and Birchfall were eating and mutters almost. Trivia Due to his kin, Molewhisker has traces of WindClan blood from Windflight, who is half WindClan, loner blood from Daisy and Smoky, who are loners, and SkyClan blood from Spottedleaf and Tigerstar, who are SkyClan descendants. In The Forgotten Warrior, Molekit and Cherrykit are mentioned as being almost six moons old. However, judging by the season they were born and the season they were apprenticed in, both of them were over a year old and roughly six moons late in being apprenticed. He and Cherryfall are mistakenly listed as kits in the allegiances in The Forgotten Warrior and The Last Hope, despite having already been apprenticed. He has been mistakenly described as brown and white. Character Pixels Family MembersMother: Poppyfrost: Father: Berrynose: Sister: Cherryfall: Grandmothers: Sorreltail: Daisy: Grandfathers: Brackenfur: Smoky: Great-Grandmothers: Frostfur: Willowpelt: Great-Grandfather: Whitestorm: Great-Great-Grandmothers: Robinwing: Swiftbreeze: Snowfur: Great-Great-Grandfathers: Fuzzypelt: Adderfang: Thistleclaw: Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: Moonflower: Poppydawn: Great-Great-Great-Grandfather: Stormtail: Windflight: Aunts: Hazeltail: Cinderheart: Honeyfern: Lilyheart: Seedpaw: Hollytuft: Uncles: Mousewhisker: Molepaw: Aunts/Uncles: Fernsong: Sorrelstripe: Half-Aunt: Rosepetal: Half-Uncle: Toadstep: Great-Aunts: Cinderpelt: Brightheart: Great-Uncles: Sootfur: Rainwhisker: Thornclaw: Great-Half-Uncle: Graystripe: Darkstripe: Great-Great-Aunts: Brindleface: Spottedleaf: Leopardfoot: Great-Great-Uncles: Patchpelt: Redtail: Dustpelt: Ravenpaw: Longtail: Great-Great-Uncles and Aunts: Unidentified Kits: Great-Great-Great-Aunts: Bluestar: Sweetpaw: Rosetail: Great-Great-Great-Great-Uncle: Goosefeather: Cousins: Unnamed Kits: Whitewing: Ambermoon: Dewnose: Snowbush: Stormfur: Feathertail: Bumblestripe: Blossomfall: Briarlight: Ashfur: Ferncloud: Two Unnamed Kits: Deceased, Suspected StarClan members Sandstorm: Mistkit: Nightkit: Tigerstar: Spiderleg: Shrewpaw: Birchfall: Larchkit: Hollykit: Icecloud: Foxleap: Stonefur: Mosskit: Mistystar Dovewing: Ivypool: Lark That Sings at Dawn: Pine That Clings to Rock : Leafpool: Squirrelflight: Bramblestar: Tawnypelt: Hawkfrost: Mothwing: Tadpole: Reedwhisker: Perchkit: Primrosepaw: Pikepaw: Lionblaze: Jayfeather: Hollyleaf: Tigerheart: Flametail: Dawnpelt: Distant Ancestors: Cloudstar: Birdflight: Gorseclaw: Spottedpelt: Tree Quotes Ceremonies References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Males Category:Minor Character Category:Warriors Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters